Be Whoever You Are
by MondayFriday
Summary: :SPOILER: Read at your own risk. Garnet is a fusion and from dealing with the hardships of protecting her planet, the gems and Steven; Garnet decides to make time for herself. RubyxSapphire or GarnetXHerself. Rated T for perverted humor and dirty jokes. Spoiler Pearl x OC
1. Chapter 1: Perfect Two

**Author's Note: Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't been writing in a while. I've been really busy and recently my sweet guinea pig Fluffy passed away. So the love in this story, every word, every song is dedicated to her. So I'll do my best to write this exceptionally well. Please leave comments and tell me what you think (I answer and love all I receive). But please keep hurtful and negative comments to yourself. I appreciate criticism but I really don't gain anything from a hurtful comment.**

 **In short, don't like it? Don't read it.**

 **Thank you =)  
**

* * *

Steven sat on his bed watching TV. It'd been a long time since any disturbances had happened and he was enjoying himself. The gems were happy, his dad had started hanging around more often and Connie got to come over every Sunday afternoon to learn sword fighting with Pearl.

Right before Steven's show went off Garnet emerged from the warp pad.

"Garnet!" Steven said running down the steps from his room and jumping into the arms of the large woman, "Where have you been?" Stars shining in his eyes as Garnet held him up with a smile on her face.

"It's a surprise for you Steven." Garnet purred as she placed him under her arm and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Sitting down on the floor as another cartoon came on TV.

"It's your birthday tomorrow Steven, what would you want for it?" Garnet stared down at Steven as he smiled (Still starry eyed) at her.

"Well, there's nothing I really want..." Steven puckered his lips as he thought of what he might want. Immediately after a few minutes he jumped up and smiled at Garnet. "Can I meet Ruby and Sapphire officially this time?" Garnet smiled and removed her shades, placing them gently onto Steven's face and grinned.

"Why would you want to see them after you already met them?" Garnet placed her hands on her hips still sitting down.

"Well... when I met them it was kinda rushed. We had to get away from the Home-world gems! I guess what I'm saying is, I'd like to get to know the other Crystal Gems." Steven twirled his fingers as he looked down, if her shades weren't obscuring his vision she would've seen the uncertainty in his eyes. He wondered if he was hurting Garnet by talking about her being a fusion.

"Steven, Ruby and Sapphire are me, but we're more. I'm- We, are the same person. We are a combination of each other. We are me. You don't have to feel nervous about wanting to meet them." Garnet winked at him with her third eye. Steven took off Garnet's shades and put them back on her.

"'You can't break up a pair'". Garnet smiled at Steven. Steven hugged Garnet and ran towards the door. "Yeah, because you have a great pair." Steven walked out the door happily as a blush crossed Garnet's cheeks.

Garnet sat still watching the horrible TV show's ending. Thinking to herself a raspy voice came tumbling from her lips.

"Should we split up for Steven's birthday party?" Ruby said still staring at the television.

"We were supposed to do that... we can't say no, just think of that face." Sapphire said remembering Steven's Cutesy smile whenever Garnet is near.

"You know he's right Sapphire." Ruby said smirking. "You do have a great pair".

Garnet smiled before pinching her left arm.


	2. Chapter 2: Chill A Tad

Garnet looked at the Hawaii themed set they'd made for Steven's birthday on the farther side of the beach. Pearl had researched about beach theme parties after taking a trip to the city's library.  
It was turning out pretty nice. Tiki pillars came from Amethyst room (who knows how long they've been in there). Two old wooden tables sat adjacent to each other as a stage overlooking the beach was being built behind them.  
"Oh Garnet," Pearl said waving excitedly, "I just found the perfect dishes for Steven's party. I know you've been busy building the stage and trying to find Lapis and Jasper so I bought your gift for him."

Pearl presented Garnet with a red guitar with a blue neck and purple strings.

"I know you're still mad at me for the whole Sardonyx thing… but, I'm sorry and I didn't do this so you'd forgive me… I did it because…" Tears streamed down Pearl's face as wiped them onto her wrist.

"I know if I could go back in time and change who I was I would so I never would've made the mistake- no… the choice to fuse with you. I hurt you… I can say sorry for the rest of my life but I can't change what I did. I'm just so sorry." Pearl looked down before staring up at Garnet. Garnet remained stoic and motionless as a continuous trail of tears stained the beach's pure sand.

"You hurt us, Pearl." Garnet's voice was low, lower than usual that is. She folded her arms and tilted her head to the side angrily.

"I know, and I-" Pearl was cut short as Garnet lunged forward, her left finger point angrily between her eyes.

"No you don't! Don't you get it?! The fact that you don't know how it feels to be used and played with! We're not tools for your fun Pearl!" Ruby's voice angrily protruded from Garnet's mouth.

"We're people! Real people! You used us! I'm… I'M!" Ruby clutched her fist.

"Pearl, what Ruby is trying to say is," Sapphire felt her right arm being grabbed by Ruby's left.

"We forgive you Pearl." Ruby's voice angrily mumbled. "I don't know why you did it… I don't think I ever really want to know." Garnet walked towards Pearl as she coward backwards, fear and shock captivating her, before she could move back another inch Garnet pulled her in for a hug.

"Don't you ever do something like that again. It'll be the last time you do it." Garnet said as she tightened the hug. Pearl's eyes watered even more as she wrapped her arms around Garnet's neck; deepening their hug.

"I won't, never again." Sniffles and coughing was so disgusting to Pearl. Garnet wasn't flattered to have it on her shoulder either, but that was an issue that wasn't her problem.

As they pulled away and walked to finish the stage, Steven and Amethyst smiled at each other. 


	3. Chapter 3: According To You

**Author's note: Bold italic words are singing.**

Hey guys! Thank you for all the love and support. The kind messages and the criticism is heavily appreciated. Thank you for being so absolutely sweet. 3 I couldn't think of leaving you guys hanging after you guys have been kind enough to read my stories. I know already said it, but thank you =)

Love, Skye.

* * *

"Ruby, do you really forgive, Pearl?" Sapphire asked "What about you, Garnet?" the three sat in the Burning Room. Lying on their back as they watched the bubbles filled with fallen comrades circle the room.

"I… I… I don't know." Garnet clenched her fist angrily as she removed her shades, shutting her eyes as she forced back tears.

"I can hold a grudge forever; you of all people know that, Sapphire." Ruby said.

"If someone had done that to Rose, Pearl would've been furious! She used us and as much as I want to scream and yell I can't because I've already said I forgive her. That part is true, I do forgive her. I just don't trust her anymore."

"I… I understand." Sapphire turned onto her side; playing with debris on the floor as she laid on her left arm.

"If I ever did something like that with another gem, what would you do, Sapphire?" Ruby stood up and paced the floor.

"Do you really want to know, Ruby?" Sapphire said stopping Ruby's pacing. A single nod was all she gave as response.

"I'd destroy you." Sapphire said monotone and serious.

"Well so much for love." Ruby spat.

"I do love you, enough not to let you hurt yourself." Sapphire said sternly.

"Oh, so you'll hurt me instead? So the whole fight we had was pointless?! You agreed with me the whole time but you still played with me? You're just like Pearl!" Ruby's eye twitched in anger.

"Don't do this, Ruby." Sapphire said sensing Ruby's anger boiling over.

"I'd never hurt you but you'd hurt me? Well fine then!" Ruby split apart from Sapphire; both hitting the ground harshly. "I can hurt myself better than you can!" Ruby said with tears streaming her face; before running out of the room.

"Ruby," Sapphire yelled, an outstretched hand slowly receding to her lap. "That's not what I meant…"

 _ **Sapphire: In case you wonder how I feel about you baby,**_

 _ **You see it's hard to explain, as for most of the time I keep quiet.**_

Ruby sat on top of the temple's head.

 _ **Ruby: Sometimes I want to kiss ya.**_

 _ **Other times wish I could hit ya.  
One day we're hot,**_

 **Sapphire: next day we're cold,**

 **Both: I swear that we should have our own reality show.**  
 **You're my Monday and my Friday. You're my Monday and my Friday.**

 _ **I can't stand ya. Then I love ya, can't figure out why babe.**_

 **You're my Monday and my Friday**

 **I know sometimes we get a little crazy**

 _ **But I wouldn't have it any other way, than me and you, baby.**_

 _ **You're my Monday and my Friday.**_

 _ **You're my Monday and my Friday.**_

 **Both: I love you.**

Both began to cry harder as they realized the mistakes they'd both made; pride and fear of rejection engulfing them.

Hours later Sapphire sat in the living room reading a book with Amethyst sitting beside her, awkwardly scoping her out.

"Uuuh," Amethyst tried to start a conversation but, how could she? Sapphire wasn't Garnet and she felt like she'd already know what she was going to say anyway "Hows the book?" Amethyst's eyes widened awaiting a response

"its fine." Sapphire said flipping to the next page. At that moment Steven and Ruby walked in and Steven immediately looked at Sapphire, never breaking her gaze from her book.

"Um, hi… guys?" Steven said looking around awkwardly.

"Hello, Steven." Sapphire said ignoring Ruby. Ruby's heat radiate from atop her head as she clenched her fists angrily as Sapphire flipped another page. Silence, not a single word was said. Ruby never took her eyes off Sapphire; while Sapphire kept her eye on her book

"So you don't see me?" Ruby said clenching her fists harder in anger. Sapphire flipped another page in her book.

"I can see you, Ruby." Sapphire said placing her index to her temple.

"Then look at me!" Ruby stomped her foot angrily. Sapphire closed her book and turned to Ruby.

"Don't upset Steven." Sapphire said calmly but stern.

"Steven! STEVEN!" Ruby angrily grabbed her head and bulged her eyes out.

"What?!" Steven said, he'd been hiding behind Amethyst since the bickering had started.

"I wasn't talking to -! Uh! Oh hohoho! While we're on the subject of STEVEN, WHY DID STEVEN HAVE TO COME GET ME!? I'm not in a relationship with STEVEN!" Ruby walked over to Sapphire who immediately levitated onto Steven's bed.

"Even if I were to speak to you about what happened you wouldn't have listened." Sapphire turned away from Ruby, "You never listen. Even when you know I'm right you won't admit it."

"So this is about you being right?! Sapphire… if I didn't love you I'd… I'd!" Ruby summoned her boxing glove and slammed her fist into the ground; angrily staring at Sapphire. Sapphire looked at Ruby as she stood and levitated down to only a few feet away from the angry red gem.

"You'd do what?" Sapphire said pushing her bang away as she glared at Ruby.

"Don't you question me! You don't even know what you'd do!" Ruby spat.

"Yes I do!" Sapphire yelled angrily.

"And what's that?" Ruby said shakily as she tried to force back tears.

"I'd still love you!" Sapphire said as tears streamed from her eye. I'm upset and angry and it'll take time. Not just for what Pearl did but for us to mend our bond." Sapphire stepped away from Ruby. "I'm sorry, but I'm scared… I'm scared and I don't know how to fix this. Maybe we're so close we just need time apart." Sapphire held her face as she cried even harder.

"Ugh! You- Why even- I can UGH!" Ruby can out the door as Pearl was about to open it.

"Oh, um… Hello, Sapphire." Pearl smiled sadly her stressed expression evident. She'd been searching for Peridot for weeks now and wasn't emotionally ready to deal with anything.  
Sapphire looked at Pearl and ran to her room; the blue gem lighting up.

Steven ran to the warp pad with tears streaming his face. "This has been the worst birthday ever!"

* * *

 **Author's end note: I know what you're thinking, "WHY?!" Because I got big plans for the story. This idea has been slapping me on the brain and aggravating me so I had to bring it to life. I have no plans of ending this story any time soon, and want it to be as realistic as every relationship, be it real or fake, that couples have fights. But if the love is real it never ends.**

Quote of the day: Love is an infinity of anger, frustration, and trust. Who would want it any other way?


	4. Chapter 4: Clods

**What's up! I've been so excited lately! (Steven Bomb has given me the feels a lot) I'm so grateful for everyone. I don't think a lot of wonderful people realize when they say even the smallest thing how big an impact it makes on the person receiving those words. I really appreciate you all.**

 **Author's Note: All italic and bold words are being sung.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Steven Universe. I did however write the song that Peridot sings. I really don't care if you use it. please just credit me as the creator if you use it. Thank you.**

* * *

Steven sat on the same beach he'd once gone to with Lars and Sadie. He wondered about the Crystal Gems. Why were they acting like this? They said it wasn't him but how wasn't it? If he hadn't told Garnet about Pearl repairing the homing beacon they would've been happy. But if he didn't tell Garnet she would've kept getting used by Pearl. Now Garnet is split up and Ruby and Sapphire aren't even speaking. Steven realized something, he couldn't win for losing.

Steven let out a sigh as he looked up at the sky that was now turning to sunset. He was hungry and cold; none of the gems were coming for him; even if they did he was too far into the woods for them to find him on the first day.

"What's a guy to do?" Steven said curling up into the fetal position.

"Dang it!" an unfamiliar voice yelled. Steven sprung up as he accidentally bubbled himself and rolled down a steep hill; crashing into a large tree as his bubble popped.

"Who was that?" Steven whispered to himself, scared. He'd fallen closer to the voice and was now creeping through the bushes. Peeping over one of the bushes he saw her… it was Peridot.

"I hate this stupid planet!" She said using her left hand's helicopter feature to clear several vines wrapped around her leg. She immediately removed it and after attempted to wipe off a deep scratch to her suit before she realized it wouldn't come out. She fell to a crouched position and started crying.

 _ **Peridot: *Sigh* sick and tired of being on this planet.**_

Steven watched as Peridot stood up and angrily stomped her foot causing several birds to fly from the trees. Startled, Peridot ran with he hands in the air in a very cartoonish fashion.

 _ **Peridot: I want to yell, scream, curse! Da-!**_

 _ **It's frustrating**_

 _ **I'm debating on blowing this whole place up!**_

 _ **I wanna go home…**_  
 _ **I want to go home…**_

 _ **To the only place I've ever known…**_

 _ **I want to go home.**_

 _ **Maybe I'll buy a bed**_

 _ **I deserve it!**_  
 _ **"It'll be easy" they said!**_

 _ ***sigh* …**_

 _ **I want to go home.**_

Peridot looked up at the now starry sky. Tears streaked her face as she face planted into the ground; throwing a muffled tantrum.  
Steven watched as Peridot got up and paced the floor, muttering to herself. Steven got out of his hiding place and walked curiously behind Peridot.

"Why does Yellow Diamond do this to me?" Peridot said still tracing the floor.

"If she was just going to leave me here why would she leave Jasper too?!" Frustration growing in her voice.

"Why did she send me here if she wasn't going to get me? What's going on with the beacon!" Peridot turned and immediately saw Steven.

"Waah!" Peridot yelled as she covered her mouth with her fingers. "The Steven" She stared at him in shock. "Where are the clods?" She glared down at him.

"The gems? They're at home." Steven said tilting his head as he smiled up at Peridot.

"Hm, tell me why "The Steven" would be alone?" She said as four fingers floated into a square opening her recording data log.

"We had a fight… the gems are all mad at each other." Steven looked away for a moment as Peridot ended her recording. "Maybe we could start our own Crystal Gem group!" Steven shouted excitedly.

"Um… yeah… how about no?" Peridot said walking past Steven "Don't tell those clods I'm here… alright?" She turned towards Steven giving him an angry glare.

"I wasn't going to. We don't talk anymore. Can we hang out at least until you have to go? I'll even show you where the warp pad is!" Steven yelled. He'd been so alone lately he didn't even realize how careless he was being. But who cared? He wasn't a Crystal Gem anymore.

"You have your own warp pad?" Peridot picked Steven up and began shaking him "Where is it!" She yelled. Steven began to cry as her grip tightened. Loosening her grip, Peridot let go.

"I'm…sorry." Peridot said stepping back as she removed the tightly wrapped fingers from Steven's arm.

"It's okay." Steven said holding his arm. Peridot opened her data log again.

"This is Peridot, healing mechanisms." As soon as she said this Steven waved his hand dismissively.

"That's okay, I have healing powers." He licked his hand and pressed it to his bruised arm, immediately healing it.

"Ugh…" Peridot turned away in disgust at the spectacle.

"Here, let me heal your boot." Steven licked his hand and touched Peridot's boot.

"Sick!" She yelled, before she could grab anything to wipe the slobber away she saw the hole was gone. "You… you really are a gem." She stared at Steven, mouth ajar.

"Yeah, so… um…" Steven twiddled his thumbs.

"I'm Peridot, then again you probably already know me by now." She was still wary of Steven. But if she were to leave this island she'd need to be nice to him.

"I'm Steven, Steven Quartz Universe." He said extending his once bruised arm as Peridot reached out to shake his hand.


	5. Chapter 5: Nothing Personal

**Hey you guys! Thank you so much for the love!**

 **PLEASE READ! - I will be continuing two of my stories 'Be Whoever You Are' and 'Imperfect Two' however I don't think I'll finish 'Stronger Than You' (Maybe maybe not) I am on break until the next Steven Bomb (I know I suck I'm fickle please don't hate me) but I've just been really busy with school and a ton of other stuff. Please be patient with me. I will be continuing this story but it takes a lot out of me to be consistent when I don't know how the next Steven Bomb will be written (I'm excited though). The one story I will be updating until the next Steven Bomb is 'Imperfect Two'.**

 **Thank you guys =) for all the kind words, views and even messaging me just to wish me a good day. I love you guys so much. -Love, MondayFriday.  
**

* * *

The Crystal Gems warped to the deserted island they'd once fought the invisible corrupted gem on. Amethyst walked next to Ruby who was still angry with Sapphire. They hadn't spoken aside from a few snarky comments from Ruby which Sapphire immediately retorted.

"Steven has got to be here somewhere." Pearl said, walking further ahead of Ruby.

"How would you know?!" Ruby yelled, pushing Pearl aside as she swatted away at vines and branches in their path.

"Let me do that for you." Pearl said as she drew her spear. Ruby grabbed Pearl's weapon before it could touch any of the forestation.

"I don't need your help," Ruby said before snatching Pearl's spearing and breaking it over her knee. "Go bother somebody else!" Ruby spat.

"Ruby, Pearl did nothing to you. You're taking anger out on her that you have towards me." Sapphire said holding the hem of her dress as Amethyst lifted a branch for her.

"Everything is just so crystal clear to you ISN'T IT!" Ruby said, turning she destroyed a tree with her boxing glove.

"Ruby, we're here for Steven. Once we get home then we'll be able to deal with our own issues." Sapphire walked ahead of Ruby and froze everything in a trail formation and pointed to Ruby. Ruby summoned her glove again and punched the ice straight down the middle; removing the hard work she would've put into constantly gripping and grabbing at vines.

"Oh we're gonna "talk" but you're not gonna listen." Ruby said looking down at her feet, her eyes shifted upward as Sapphire walked with Pearl.

"Come on, let's just go, Ruby. I hate this place." Amethyst said as she puckered her lips.

"I thought you would be a monkey by now to be honest." Ruby spat, stepping on Sapphire's ice as it turned to water from her touch.  
Amethyst looked at Ruby before shape shifting into a gibbon (a long armed monkey) and swung through the trees.  
"Yeah-yuh." She said flying past Pearl and Sapphire.

"Amethyst, be serious!" Pearl yelled. Looking back she saw Ruby, walking by herself, head down, arms folded. Pearl walked ahead of Sapphire as Ruby caught up to her. They walked side by side before Sapphire spoke.

"How are you?" she said, looking at her sweetheart.

"I'm fine." Ruby mumbled keeping her head towards the ground.

"It doesn't seem that way." Sapphire pointed out as Ruby's steam comically emitted from her ears.  
Turning to look at Sapphire, Ruby glared at the blue woman who was looking directly at her.

"WELL YOU JUST KNOW EVERYTHING!-"as Ruby was yelling Amethyst swung through the trees and grabbed both Ruby and Sapphire and pushed their heads to the ground.

"Sapphire-" Ruby looked at the gem that merely muttered a melancholy "ow". Ruby looked at Amethyst who was in her regular form "What are you!-" Amethyst covered Ruby's mouth as she pointed to Pearl who pointed through a bush. The gems crawled to see through the bush. It was Peridot.

She was using her tractor beam to move around a few trees to make a shelter.

"So those clouds turn black when they're going to rain?" Peridot didn't turn around to look but continued to craft a make shift hut.

"Yeah, I don't really know why they're black, I wish Pearl was here. She knows everything about everything." Steven said putting large leaves underneath the hut and over.

"You know, Home World could use you. You are a gem after all." Peridot said as she cleared grass away from the spot they'd made.

"This is my home. But we could still be friends, right?" Steven smiled at Peridot as she looked down at him.

"Nyaah….uh huh." She muttered.

"You can use the hut now. I think we did a pretty good job!" Steven said smiling at his work.  
Peridot sat inside the hut and opened her data log.  
"This is Peridot, data log six eight three, to Yellow Diamond this planet is monopolized by humans, not the "Steven's" as I had presumed. The Steven- I mean humans, go by names. I've been given the opportunity to observe one named Steven who has told me the gems have figured out a way of giving up their physical form to produce gemlings. As of now me and the sub- I mean, Steven and I are on a remote island that hasn't been occupied by living creatures for some time. Jasper is missing as well as my informant, Lapis Lazuli. If you receive this, PLEASE SEND HELP!" Peridot dispersed the file and pinched between her brow with her fingers.

"You really hate Earth huh?" Steven asked, sitting beside her.

"Duh!" Peridot said leaning towards Steven "How you human's exist here disgusts me!" Peridot folded her arms as rain started to fall, scooting into her hut more. Steven sat by her feet in the hut, trying not to make contact with her. After several moments of silence he looked at Peridot who was now staring at him.

"So, what's Home World like?" Steven smiled, he'd felt guilty for telling Peridot so much, but he thought maybe he could change her to their side if he was honest.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Peridot smirked, looking at Steven through one closed eye. Happy with her sarcastic comment.

"Yeah I would!" Steven naively asked.

"… You're not very bright are you?" Peridot laughed as Steven tilted his head, not understanding.

"Sometimes my gem glows…so… yeah I am! Nyaaah" He spit his tongue at Peridot who spit hers right back before they both had their tongues out.

The gems watched, still in their hiding place.

"Let's go get the baby." Pearl said having had enough of seeing Peridot. The other gems nodded.  
Jumping from their hiding place they all glared at Peridot who'd scene them leap into the air and crawled out of her hut.

"Give Steven back to us now and we won't destroy you!" Pearl said as she summoned her spear.

"You stupid clods!" Peridot said, "You knew about this didn't you?" Peridot yelled at Steven.

"No, I didn't!" He said standing between Peridot and the gems. Ruby and Sapphire looked at each other and fused back into Garnet.

"Peridot, this is the end of the line, move away from Steven." Garnet yelled as she summoned her gauntlets.  
Peridot rolled her eyes as she held up her right arm, summoning her blaster "Ugh! I don't have time for this! You Crystal clods have been a pain in my butt since I got here! Let's finish this!" Peridot was about to shoot her blaster before a black smoke emitted from beneath her feet, wrapping around her body into a fist.

"What the-" as Peridot tried to speak the index of the hand covered her mouth. A figure wrapped in black formed from the smoke, from head to toe, only an light grey eye and pale white skin could be scene.  
Looking at the Crystal Gems the figure looked at Peridot who was staring intensely hard at her.

"By the order of HomeWorld," the person was a woman with a deep nearly masculine voice with obvious femininity; she wasn't as slender as Garnet but not quite as beefy as Jasper. She stood about the same height as Jasper, however. "I have come to retrieve this gem.

Peridot wriggled her mouth free and looked at the strange gem "Thank the diamonds!" Peridot smiled as she tried to shake free from the grip of the gem "You can let go now!" Peridot yelled.

"Shut up… I'm thinking." The gem turned her back as if not fazed by the presence of enemies.

"Peridot is an enemy to us, you will not interfere with us taking her prisoner!" Garnet yelled as she walked in front of her comrades protectively.

"I said shut up." The gem repeated. She turned back towards Peridot and walked over to her. "Those idiots only told me to bring back what you'd reported on. Something called a "data log". I have no use for you aside from that." The unknown gem opened the black mist holding Peridot middle and ring finger and took Peridot's right arm.

Releasing Peridot, the gem opened up the log ad started playing everything Peridot had seen and reported since her very first log.

"Disgusting." The gem spat. Touching her hip as a data log opened; she added Peridot's log and opened a communication device "Log 10. This is Onyx. I have successfully found Peridot. Jasper and Lapis Lazuli are nowhere to be found. I assume they have been eradicated. There are 3 gems and… a human of what I can presume here. Do I bring Peridot as well or do we remain on this gem forsaken rock?" A voice could be heard saying "Terminate all life scene and return to Home World." Onyx closed the log and threw Peridot's arm to the ground.

"Ugh… It's nothing personal, Onyx said as she pulled the black scarf around her face to reveal an eyepatch, removing it and revealing a gem where her left eye should be, revealing pail blonde hair that was almost white. "I have to destroy you now." A circle came from her eye, no bigger than a ring; as she reached out and grabbed it it turned into a circle blade the height of her thigh.

"Goodbye." Onyx said, a dull expression etched to her face.

* * *

 **Bah Boom! Didn't expect that did ya!? Hehe, I was excited to write this and tried my best to put it off for dramatic effect but I've been reading you guys' reviews and couldn't help but listen to your ideas and comments and I absolutely fell in love with it! Oh the dreamage. So the week of Onyx (Not Sardonyx) is here! Now I'm off to read Jaspidot fiction and study my exams. Love you guys!**


End file.
